The hinge of this invention is used principally for cabinet and similar doors and is of the semi-concealed type in which only the pintle of the hinge is visible from the exterior of the door when in its closed position. An adjustable overcenter closure forms a part of the hinge and serves to bias the door into either open or closed positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,377 relates to a semi-concealed cabinet door hinge which does not incorporate the use of an overcenter closure. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,673,635; 3,724,021; 3,772,736; and 3,828,393 pertain to overcenter type closures which are not in connected association with a semi-concealed hinge and which incorporate a plurality of parts greater in number than those utilized in the subject invention. A commercially available overcenter closure is sold under the tradename "EASYON". It consists of six linkage components and one extendible biasing component. Additionally, the subject invention utilizes an adjustment for regulating the spring tension which is not utilized in any of the aforementioned patents or prior art hinge construction.